The Phone Call
by King in Yellow
Summary: Every parent with a sixteen-year old who has a new driver's license expects the call. The call may be from your child, your spouse, or the police. Or you may make the call to your spouse. Based on actual events yesterday morning at my house. Best Enemies series


Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the Kim Possible series are owned by Disney. All registered trade names property of their respective owners.

NoDrogs created the twins, whose origin I've modified.

**The Phone Call**

Shego loved Kim. She loved her family. But she needed these occasional villain weekends. She could drink what she wanted and didn't have to worry about Kim's holier-than-thou stare and lectures about the dangers of drinking. She could swear without being scolded for setting a poor example. She could spit and scratch herself in rude places if she wanted to. Not that she wanted to, but she found it comforting to know the option was available. And, best of all, the firm paid for the villain conventions as long as she handed out business cards and met potential clients.

She'd managed an invitation to the Señor Senior, Senior Foundation's reception for aspiring young villains last night. The wannabees sought venture funding for their evil startups. Most of them would need a lawyer's advice soon.

The prize she wanted was the Hench account. Jack Hench kept his own in-house legal counsel for criminal complaints, but Shego was trying to convince him to let ABD&Z to handle his intellectual property and patent needs when her phone vibrated. She finished the sales pitch and moved to the hall to see who called. She frowned to see Kim's name, the redhead was not supposed to call - unless it was an emergency. Shego hit speed dial.

"Kim?"

"It happened."

"What happened?"

"First accident."

Kim sounded relatively calm, but Shego had to ask, "Anyone hurt?"

"Not physically. Emotional basket case - mascara tears running down her cheeks."

"At least no one was hurt. We knew it was coming when Kasy got her license. I-"

"Not Kasy, Sheki."

"Sheki? You sure Kasy didn't talk Sheki into claiming it was her fault?"

"It was Sheki."

"I swear to God, Kasy has Ron's own luck. Are you sure she's really my child?"

"Oh, she's your child all right. I mean, you weren't there when she was conceived but she is so your child."

"So what happened?"

"She was backing out of the driveway and-"

"She was backing out of the drive?"

"Yep. Two seconds of thinking about where you're going instead of watching what you're doing is all it takes."

"True enough. And?"

"I heard the sound of the impact inside the house and-"

"How fast was she going in the drive?"

"Probably too fast. Anyway, I heard it and ran out of the house to-"

"What car was she driving?"

"The old Volvo."

"Thank God for that, that tank would keep anyone safe."

"I don't think it would have hurt her to be in any of the cars. She was driving too fast for the drive, but it's not like she was going sixty or anything."

"Kasy would have been."

"Yeah, Kasy would have been. I hope Kasy learns the importance of being careful without having to get in her own accident."

"So, you ran out and…"

"She was shaking and crying, saying she was sorry. I didn't yell. I gave her a hug and patted her on the back - told her was a lot better to have her first accident happen in the driveway at home and not a head-on collision with some truck on a rainy night."

"Good parenting skills there, Princess. Sometimes you yell first and ask questions later."

"I didn't need to ask questions, it was clear what happened. I'm just glad she wasn't hurt."

"And it happened right there in the drive. I wonder if they realize how much we worry when they're out at night?"

"Probably not. They're sixteen and think they're invulnerable."

"Oh yeah, that's right. They get that from you and your crazy running around."

"You were running around doing crazy things at sixteen too."

"Yeah, but I can blame Hego. You were out on your hero kick all by yourself. Hell, at least I got over mine."

"Shego? I'm having a little trouble telling over the phone. Are you teasing me or serious?"

"Sorry. I'm just teasing. Most of us are like that at sixteen, sure nothing can hurt us. I'm just glad no one was hurt."

"Yeah, that's the important thing, isn't it?"

"Um, Kim?"

"Yes?"

"The way you said that made me nervous. Just how much damage was there on the Volvo?"

"Not much. Scraped the rear, passenger side quarter panel. Broke the cover for the light, and the light. Given how old the car is I doubt we even fix the quarter panel - we'll let the scars be a reminder to the twins they need to be careful."

"God, we have memories in that car, don't we?"

"And about three engines if I count right."

"I'd like to nurse it through Jane learning to drive, if we can. At that point it deserves a decent burial in the auto graveyard."

"Old Volvos never die," Kim reminded her solemnly.

Shego laughed. "For first accident we got off cheap. A couple hundred should fix it."

"Um, that'll be enough for the Volvo," Kim said nervously.

"I thought it was a one car collision."

"I said Sheki was the only driver involved."

"Kim?"

"She backed into your Porsche."

-The End-


End file.
